We are continuously improving our current in vivo EEM system which can collect 10 fluorescence spectra excited with 10 different light sources and diffuse reflectance spectra from the same tissue in less than a second. The improvements are being carried out in three areas: (a) use of stepper motor to access invidual excitation wavelengths when needed and also accumulate multi-pulse fluorescence data, (b) use of compact high sensitive CCD detector especially important in collecting data from cancerous tissue sites which are inherently weaker emitters, (c) simply the electronics, make it portable and easy to use.